The First Five of Attilan
Overview As their name suggests, the explores are the first group to come out of the civilisation of Attilan to explore beyond the borders of Unfar. They are the talk of legend in the society they come from, and they wait upon their return from the land beyond the boarders with the knowledge of the wider world. They were believed to be the best force that was ever sent outside the borders, as they were the best of the best at the time. The truth is that they never got that far across Nadir, but they were the first encounter a lot of different people and they returned their findings to the libraries of The Theatre. Party Members Arroana Sticc The leader of the party, Sticc comes from a high society family within Stand Hard. She decided to be a part of the party when she saw that there was an opportunity to go outside into the world beyond the boarders, and that is her dream that she needs to explore the rest of the world. Arroana is the only member of the party who didn't die or gain powers from their expedition out beyond the boarders of Unfar. She survived the fight against The Eternal Challenger and the Plagued Humans in the middle of the continent. After this, the part came into contact with the Titan of the Dead, and was visited by members of the party who had died years before. She felt guilt for their deaths as she talked to them, deciding to devote her life to the titan, staying with it to help it with it's mission on the world. Teresta "Blade Breaker" Farer Teresta is the one member of the party is who is most well known by his name. No too much is know about who he was before the party, and there are conflicting reports, but that's not why people know his name. When they went up against The Eternal Challenger, he earned his name of "Blade Breaker" after he defended himself against the challenger and his gantlet shattered the challengers sword. He was infected during the battle against the Plagued Humans that killed the Fae'en scholar, Alder Tame, of the party who who gave his life for Arroana to save Teresta. The infection was bad, however one night, after a deal that Denen Överallt made, the god Fallos came and offered to cure Teresta of the affliction, for the price that he would have a hand of fire for the rest of his life. The deal was struck and after night of pain, Teresta was the first of many to gain powers. After this, he watched as Arroana left him for the dead members of the party, leaving with the Titan of the Dead to explore further. He was heart broken and alone, and went back to Stand Hard to live out his plans for the world. Serin Cullen Serin was the distant cousin of the King of Stand Hard at the time, who originally was going to be the leader of the party, but when picking the members from the explores and rangers who wanted to be a part of the party, he picked Arroana to be the leader as she was better than him. He became the scout for the party, going ahead to see what they will be up for the party. When they went up against The Eternal Challenger, Serin was stabbed in the battle, the first Atlantean to ever be killed by an external force that wasn't an accident or of natural causes. Sinn Gert A gladiator who volunteered to be on the party as the muscle of the party, thinking that there would be better and greater monsters and races that would be worthy of his time. He was someone who worked up from the bottom of their society within Stand Hard. He died in the fight against The Eternal Challenger, being stabbed in his leg, then split in two by the broken sword of The Challenger. People believe that his grave will be the final resting place of true warriors, and there are many who seek it out as both a way to make coin and for religious purposes. Many people in Stand Hard claim to have seen Sinn fight in his gladiatorial matches before he left to be in the party, and it is almost a joke that they have, as he was never a famous gladiator in the fighting pits. Alder Tame Being one of the people from The Theatre dedicated to collecting information about the content of Nadir, dedicated to his work, and was the only Fae'en who believe that this was the best way to go about things, going against the Fae'en's peaceful ways and joining the Atlanteans party. He documented the deadly duel of The Eternal Challenger and the party, noting that the Atlantean's were very cocky in their efforts, and that whist tragic they were reckless. However, when they came to the whored of Plagued Humans, he knew that he was never going to make it, but he could sacrifice himself save both Teresta and Arroana. There are many rumours about Alder which have spread in their time. Many talk about a lost scroll that he was never able to give to Teresta and Arroana as he died, some believe it is just a story told to children, but there are people in powerful places that believe it to be true, and that it holds power. Legacy The party saw it as their duty to carry out the will of their god and make the civilisation greater, and known as the explores of the world. They all knew the dangers of journeying out into the unknown, believed to have made what might be considered the ultimate sacrifice, giving up what futures they had to serve the will of their god and civilisation. This is made all the more prevalent by the fact that the only one to return home to the city of Stand Hard was Teresta Farer. Tales had spread through the lands of a mythical figure who broke a sword with his bare hands and then was blessed by the gods with the power to heal and hurt. Upon his return, people very quickly realised that this was Teresta that people had talked about. Their journey was told to the people as a part of what came to be known as The Chronicle of the First. Made up mainly of Alder Tame's writing about the groups journey and the other adventures own personal notes, it is seen as both a historical text and a regions text. Category:Creation